My Name Is Trouble
My Name Is Trouble is the 3rd episode in Season Two of the hit television show Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 28, 2011. Synopsis Spencer is concerned when Toby reveals that he got a job as a carpenter at Jason’s house. She does not trust Jason and suspects that he may be hiding Ian in his house. Wanting Toby as far from Jason as possible, Spencer is determined to buy Toby the truck he is saving up for - and Toby's independence. At the Hastings' Spencer awakes from a nightmare due to Melissa beaming a flashlight in her sister's face as she roughly searches for her misplaced wedding ring on the couch on which her sister is sleeping, not at all caring that she's woken her up from her sleep. Melissa's flashlight beaming explains why Spencer's nightmare had involved "A" beaming a flashlight upon her and her friends in Rosewood's local movie theatre. Melissa reveals that she had removed her diamond ring due to her fingers swelling from the pregnancy. While Melissa is looking for it, Spencer tries to spy Melissa's cell phone to see if she has recently been contacted by Ian. But Melissa is protective and doesn't let Spencer anywhere near her phone. At school, the girls find ways to secretly meet by hiding in the bathroom stalls until the bathroom is empty. While they discuss the latest news, including the possibility that Melissa is hiding Ian, Hanna gives out hand cream, which she reveals that she pilfered from the mall; the girls are apalled to hear that Hanna is still shoplifting, but Hanna wants out anyway. When someone enters, they split as if their all being there together was coincidental. Spencer catches sight of Toby in the hallway, where he tells her that he is there for paperwork for his GED. She is excited to hear that Toby has landed a new carpentry class, but is crestfallen when she hears that it is for Jason. Believing him to be dangerous, she tries to convince Toby out of it, but he needs the money and won't make that sacrifice. At the least, Spencer exacts a promise from Toby that he won't enter Jason's house, and he complies. Following their therapist’s advice, Aria enrolls in an extension course at the college where Ezra works. While on campus, Aria and Ezra revel that they can outwardly show their affection for each in public. (Although doesn't Byron work on campus at Hollis College too?). The two lovers share a kiss, not realizing that a stunned Jackie is ogling in the distance. At her pottery course, Aria is shocked to find that Jenna is in the same class. At first she wants to switch into another course, but Ezra convinces her not to, thinking the two artistic girls will finally be able to get past their rivalries. Aria deals with this new Jenna situation by pretending to be a student named Anita, and Jenna is none the wiser. Things get complicated when the teacher asks 'Anita' to help Jenna with certain tasks, like picking up dropped objects off the floor and helping her clean up. When Jenna and Aria are alone one day after class, Jenna confides in 'Anita' about her challenge with blindness and asks for her help - until she realizes that the voice of Anita is exactly that of Aria's. She gets hysterical and screams at a distraught Aria to leave. When Spencer visits Toby at work, she meets Jason, who lets her know that he's gone. Spencer sees a shadowy figure inside Jason's house through the window. She asks Jason who is staying with him, but he pronounces that he is inhabiting the house alone. Spencer is thus convinced that Jason has something to hide. In the kitchen, Spencer confronts Melissa about her loyalties. She asks Melissa to protect her in the event that someone (Ian) tried to hurt her. Annoyed, Melissa rebuffs Spencer's question and tells her that she is not going to choose between her sister and her husband. That night, suddenly afraid of sleeping in her house alone, Spencer calls Emily and asks her to sleep over. As they are banned from seeing other, Emily replies that she can't. Spencer looks out her window and sees Jason inside the room opposite hers, newspapering the windows to conceal everything inside. Spencer is even more convinced of Jason's guilt. It prompts her to flashback to a time when Jason was having a party with his friends, and a distraught Alison had come to Spencer's house seeking refuge from the drunk boys at the party. She had been in a tearful state, but had lashed out when the girls tried to show her compassion and support, insulting them and turning impersonal. Emily had been over at the time as well, and the two girls wondered what had happened to Alison that upset her so much, other than party boys stumbling into her bedroom for all sorts of reasons. Meanwhile, Hanna finds it surprising that Ashley is pandering to Tom's food preferences in preparation for his return to their home in Rosewood. Ashley tries to convince her daughter to give her father another chance, even though he's made mistakes. Later at home, Tom tells his daughter about some of the differences that he is having his fiancée, though Hanna isn't totally interested. She also doesn't seem upset to hear that his father is having problems with Isabel. When Hanna later sees that her father and her mother are getting along well together again, she also sees a text on her father's cell phone from Isabel apologizing for something. Hanna secretly deletes the message in hopes of giving her parents a second chance with each other. Hanna also struggles to find activities outside her friends (outside of Mona and shoplifting for a hobby together), and so decides to help Lucas with the yearbook. At first, Lucas wonders why Hanna is being so nice to him, worried that she has ulterior motives—but Hanna insists that people can change. She even gets a pretty girl named Danielle that Lucas is so obviously crushing on to agree to a date with Lucas. She convinces Danielle that she is so stuck on Lucas in order to better Lucas' boy cred. Lucas is still suspicious and very nervous about Hanna's actions, but is eventually grateful to her. In the hope of convincing her mom to stay in Rosewood, Emily considers faking a letter from the Danby College swim scout, saying that if she remains an MVP at Rosewood High she can have a full-ride scholarship. She prints the letter on stationary similar to the one on which the scout writes his real letter. Hanna is encouraging, but Aria has learned that lying has not served them well in the past. In the end, Emily decides against the idea and tears up the letter. She is shocked when her mother receives the letter anyway, thanks to "A". She finds a new letter from "A" replacing the one she tore up in her trash bin, letting her know that "A" has no intention of letting Emily out of her sight in Texas. How did "A" get in her room? Later Spencer finds her sister's ring near the toaster, and in a bold move, pawns it to buy Toby the truck he had been saving up for. The store owner seems skeptical of Spencer's claim that it belongs to her, but takes the cash all the same. She does plan to redeem it in two days, though, after she has the money to buy it back. After dropping off the truck, Toby and Spencer share their first 'I love you's,' initiated by Toby, and the two share a passionate kiss. Later, the Little Liars spy on Melissa. As soon as Melissa leaves the house, the secretly follow her, hiding behind the bushes in the yard. Someone pulls into the Hastings' parking lot late at night with his car. The girls are shocked when they see the driver getting out of the car to be Wren! He hand Melissa a closed shopping bag; Spencer wisely guesses it contains pain killers for Ian. And, later, in the pawn shop, we see a black gloved figure - no doubt "A" - forking over cash to the pawn shop owner, to buy Melissa's ring. The owner mumbles something about knowing that girl wasn't telling the truth, though probably not too concerned considering the cash in his/her hand. Spencer is gonna be upset... Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Julian Morris as Wren Kim Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin Paloma Guzman as Jackie Molina Nia Peeples as Pam Fields Amanda Leighton as Danielle Kevin Brief as Roy (pawn shop clerk) Fawnda McMahan as Lila Justinh Avery as Bryce Featured Music ﻿ Memorable Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 2